Sunnydale (Murder Made Easy)
Town made by: who the fuck do you think (a.k.a me, Cloud) Current leader: Cherie Dolcez Playlist: THE ENTIRE SOUNDTRACK OF OFF Element: ahahahaha SUGAR Sunnydale is Amityville's polar opposite twin, situated near said twin. Many residents of Amityville hate it with a passion, but it provides lots of useful murder victims so there is that. It is also populated largely by perfect copies of trolls living in Amityville. It's quite possible there are doubles of trolls from other towns too, no one's ever taken a survey due to it being really fucking creepy there because everyone smiles all the time and generally acts ridiculously happy. On the upside, they die like everyone else. Sunnydale is welcoming and open to everyone, any time! The mayor greets most visitors personally. The town is also populated by horrific specters that mostly come out during the day. Mostly. Culture Basically the complete opposite of regular troll culture. Despite how many Sunnydale residents are murdered by Amityville trolls, they don't tend to retaliate or strike back. The town's population is also mysteriously consistent DESPITE all these murders. If you live in Sunnydale, you live in safety and harmony with your neighbors and your surroundings, free to do whatever you like. The town sells many sweets and deserts, as well as possessing a variety of parks and rides. Ambient music plays near constantly, and the weather is almost always good. The town itself is somewhere between Nycon and Amity in terms of its technology - most residents do not possess an excess of personal devices, but they are not uncommon either. Its architecture tends to be beautiful and well-kept, no matter the blood color of the troll owning the hive. The hemospectrum seems barely enforced at all much of the time. Residents HAHA I suck and no one knows about this but me basically so just Cherie History IT'S THE UNHOLY RIPOFF MUTANT CHILD OF DESERT BLUFFS FROM WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE AND OFF AND I HAVE NO SHAME in other words who motherfucking knows this place is weird as shit I mean I kinda sorta have an origin story for it but I'm tempted to let other people contribute but that's a terrible plan because pretty much no one knows or cares about this place but me ahahahaa Magical Properties WELL THERE'S THE WHOLE DOUBLES THING YEAH LIKE SHIT IDK HOW THAT WORKS EVEN IT'S JUST YEAH DO WHAT YOU WANT Active Groups WEEE REPRESENT THE LOLLIPOP GUILD, LOLLIPOP GUILD Geography Near Amity that's all I know it probably looks like the Land of Oz for all I know Unconfirmed Headcanons sad kazoo NO NEED TO SAD KAZOO FRIEND MEGAN'S HERE TO HAVE HEADCANONS Sunnydale is only "visible" from within Amityville. If you go looking for the place, you will not find it unless you step in Amityville. It only exists to Amityville residents. Literally everyone within Amityville hates Sunnydale. Everyone. Even if they can't come up with a justifyable reason. Anyone who lives in Amityville finds they naturally detest Sunnydale and everyone in it. It's part of the curse or something.